SASUNARU
by blackbloodedangel
Summary: Sorry guys couldnt think of a name for this one. its about a confrontation with the love naruto has for something that should be forbidden. rules are meant to be broken.


Story entails one very talkative Sasuke and one very teary Naruto.

Im gonna say this now.

**I dont know if I like this story, so bear with me if the story aint that good.**

Disclaimer: I do not own cause if i did there would be SASUNARU loving EVERYWHERE!!!!! YAAAAAAAY!!!!!.......so no sue.

* * *

It's happening again. The feeling of being overwhelmed with so much love for one person that it feels as though you will burst if you don't let it out in some way, shape, or form. The bad part about this feeling is that I can't share it – to anyone. Not even to the person who is causing this feeling to overcome me because of who I am.

Your probably asking yourself who I am and who this person is that I can't share my love for him. Well, my dear friends my name is none other than Naruto Uzumaki, the Fifth Hokage, and whom you may ask am I in love with? Sasuke Uchiha, an Anbu Captain.

Why is it that I can't tell him that I love him. Well, the answer is simple really. He's as straight as an arrow. Funny, huh? How I find the one person that can't – or should I say won't – love me back. I've spent my whole life wondering when I would find that special someone to share my life with – whether it be man or woman, I wouldn't care. Imagine how ironic it is when I do find it.

The situation I'm talking about right now is that Sasuke just got back from an A-ranked mission, one that could have been considered suicidal. The feeling of seeing him back in this village, back in this office, back in my life, is overflowing from my heart and into my eyes. My eyes are crying tears of joy and tears of pain. Just as they do every time I send him on a dangerous mission that I know he may never come back from. Joy for he is still alive. Joy for all the times I won't have to miss for him not being there. Joy for me not having to put is name on that blasted rock, that damn memorial stone. And pain for I know that I can never hug him out right and say " I'm glad you've come home to me, teme." Or even, "Teme, you've come back to me." Or some other gushy thing that a woman would say after her husband has been gone for a very long time. Pain and joy is all that I can feel right now and that is all running out of my heart and into my eyes making them cry.

Shit, he just saw me crying. Ok, ok don't panic Naruto. You can do this, just turn around, wipe your eyes, and say "good work, your dismissed" just like you always do as if he didn't just see you crying.

Ok that doesn't seem to be working. Why in God's name is he still here? I can still feel his chakra….and why is it getting closer?

Suddenly, I feel him whisper in my ear,

"Did you think that you could hide it forever, Naruto? Did you think that I wouldn't find you out? Did you think I was so dumb as not to see it when it was right there staring at me in the face? Did you really think that I wouldn't see how much you love me?"

I freeze. I couldn't do anything for fear of it all going away, for fear of it being just a dream. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't even blink my eyelids for I'm afraid it will all go away. But at the same time I just want to run, I just want to get away from here. From him. I don't want to hear the rejection. I don't want to have to cry for real knowing that I really have no chance with him what-so-ever. I don't want to have to fake those smiles to him again, like before. I just don't want to hear or feel.

So, just before I could bolt out of the room through the conveniently open window right in front of me, I hear him whisper in my ear again.

"I saw, Naruto. I saw the way you looked at me with longing no matter how much you tried to hide it. I saw you crying in the middle of the night when you would walk through the streets thinking no one was there and that it would be ok if only no one saw. I saw the way you cut your wrists night after night. Who do you think was the one who got your wounds dressed and put you in bed when you woke up in the mornings? By the way, the next time you ever do something like that again I will severely hurt you. I can't kill you cause then where would this village be? Where would I be if you were to die? And you can't do that, Naruto, you can't leave me here alone when I'm the one who fell in love with you first."

* * *

like i said i dont know if i like this story or not.

leave me things!!!!!!

bunches && bunches of huggles,

BlackBloodedAngel


End file.
